


go for the gold (and the boy)

by jusdefraise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gymnast Chanyeol, Gymnastics, M/M, Supportive Best Friend Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: It's Chanyeol's first time at the Olympics and Baekhyun is right there with him.





	go for the gold (and the boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightandpie/gifts).



> this is a small blurb for my super close friend, r, that i wrote for her birthday!! it's not very long because i originally wasn't going to post this, but i love this au too much to just let it sit in my notes. i don't ship chanbaek, but i tried my best with this. please enjoy my first posted fic!!

Baekhyun holds his breath as he watches Chanyeol swings his legs around the pommel horse. Chanyeol knows this routine like the back of his hand and can easily do it in his sleep. There’s no room for mistakes now with Chanyeol only minutes away from his first Olympic gold medal. 

Chanyeol is easily the best male gymnast in South Korea, flying (literally) through the competitions like a fish in water. He was born for this, for the chalky dust on his hands, for the flips in the air, for being the best of the best. 

However, when it came to the Olympics, he always declined. His trainers would work him to the core every time they would get a letter inviting him and he rejected. But he wouldn’t care. He’d always say he wasn’t ready, that he needed more time. Until one day, he got a letter for the 2016 Olympics in Rio. Everyone, even his own mother, was surprised when he had finally accepted and he had trained harder than ever to win. Baekhyun had been there as Chanyeol told his family that he was going to Rio, all of them shedding a tear or two. They had never been so proud.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mother, Ms. Park, tightly held hands as Chanyeol finishes the last of his routine. He swings his legs up and over him, tucking into himself and going for the landing. There was a collective gasp in the arena as Chanyeol sticks the landing perfectly. 

Ms. Park lets out a quiet sob and Baekhyun strokes her hair as they wait for the score. The South Korean flag tied around his neck is starting to itch, but the only thing on his mind is Chanyeol, Chanyeol’s score, Chanyeol.

The yells are deafening, the entire section of South Koreans screaming and whooping at the tops of their lungs. Both Baekhyun and Ms. Park scramble to their feet and scream and yell and cry because Chanyeol’s done it. He’s got his first Olympic medal and it’s a gold one.

“Perfect score! Mom, he got a perfect score!” Baekhyun cries into her shoulder. She pats his back frantically and he looks up, seeing Chanyeol running over to them. They both run down the stairs, meeting him at the barricades and Chanyeol climbs up them to gather Baekhyun and Ms. Park in his arms. Chanyeol is laughing, crying, sweating as he kisses all over his mother’s face and Baekhyun’s nose so quickly, if you had blinked, you’d have missed it.

“I told you I could do it when I was ready,” his eyes sparkle as he unties Baekhyun’s flag to tie around his own neck. The screams, if possible, get louder and the crowd chants his name. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Ms. Park sniffles and cradles Chanyeol’s face, and the moment is so intimate, Baekhyun looks away. Chanyeol kisses his mother’s hands and hugs her tightly, careful not to pull her forward and over the barricades. 

He turns towards Baekhyun and smiles at him, showing all his teeth and gums. “You owe me 10,000 won, loser,” he pinches one of Baekhyun’s ears and gently wipes away some of his tears and snot.

“That bet was nearly two decades ago,” Baekhyun responds weakly, grateful that Chanyeol doesn’t say anything about his voice cracking, “It’s invalid now.”

The coaches are trying to get Chanyeol down from the barricades and onto the floor to present him his medal, but he stays put, his full attention on Baekhyun. He even swats away his teammate, Jongin’s hand that’s trying to pull him down. 

“Okay,” he nods, his smile ever-growing, “How about a date instead?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he feels a blush creep up his neck and ears. “W-what?” Chanyeol chuckles and tilts his head. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s the same way I look at you. If only you weren’t so dense, Byun Baekhyun. Why do you think I asked you to come here, all the way to Rio, with me instead of my own sister?”

Baekhyun coughs and glances at Ms. Park, who’s watching on with an amused smile. She nods encouragingly once, and Baekhyun turns back to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, with his big eyes and even bigger heart. Chanyeol, who cried into Baekhyun’s shoulder when they were 4, upset about losing his necklace on the playground. Chanyeol, who chose gymnastics when he was 5 instead of soccer or tennis or baseball. Chanyeol, who attended every single one of Baekhyun’s hapkido matches until his wrist injury that ended his career. Chanyeol, who’s looking at him right now, with sparkling eyes and matted, sweaty hair, and his stupid broad shoulders that Baekhyun loves so much because they’re perfect to sit on at music festivals or to sleep on in the car.

“Okay,” Baekhyun smiles, a soft feeling blooming in his chest. “I’ll take you out when we get back home.” He pushes Chanyeol off and laughs when Chanyeol’s face morphs into one of fear for a second before he lands on his two feet. Chanyeol grins and winks up at Baekhyun as he walks over to the winner’s area. 

Baekhyun bites his lip to hide his grin as Chanyeol’s medal is placed around his neck and flowers are placed in his hand. 

“He belongs there, just like that,” Baekhyun says out loud, finally letting his smile creep onto his face. Ms. Park rests her head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, her arms around his waist. He wraps an arm around her and chuckles as he feels her tears seep through his t-shirt.

“He does, doesn’t he?” she laughs, the sound a bit watery from her crying. “Just like how you belong with him.” 

Baekhyun blushes. “You think so, Mom?” Her grip tightens around his waist and she pinches his hip.

“Of course,” she lifts her head up and wipes her cheeks, “I knew from the day you showed up at home with your lip busted saying you had been a good hyung and beat up the kids who made fun of Chanyeol, even though they were older and bigger. You had been 15 and Chanyeol only 14, but I knew then that you would find your ways to each other. And you did, just like Chanyeol found his way to that medal.”

Baekhyun glances out to the middle of the arena where Chanyeol stands amongst the other medal winners. They lock eyes and Chanyeol grins, making a heart out of his fingers and then turning back to the cameras.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiles and looks back at Ms. Park. “It seems I have finally found my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
